An Encounter With no Regrets - Levi x Reader
by shen arlert
Summary: Kalian berpisah selama 8 tahun lebih, namun takdir mempertemukan kalian di distrik bawah tanah Stohess... Suka dan duka rela kau alami bersamanya. Namun pada saat hubungan mesra kalian berhasil dibangun, sebuah tragedi yang lebih mengerikan membelah jurang yang dalam diantara kalian.
1. Tragedi

Ia merangkul mu dengan erat, walau tau kalau berat badanmu tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tangannya yang kuat dan kokoh memapah badanmu yang sedang lemah akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Sebenarnya kamu bukan pemabuk atau sebagainya, namun ia yang ternyata membuatmu seperti ini.

"(Your name)"!, kenapa kamu seperti ini, dasar bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum-minum di bar hah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan di kepala mu yang kosong itu, (your name)?!", lelaki tegap berambut hitam mengkilat itu mengomeli mu sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau... bodoh... ini... s-sa-l-lah mu!...", ucapmu yang merasa digeletakkan di atas sebuah sofa, "Kau... laki-laki paling buruk di dunia... L-Levi!", kau meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah pria yang sedang berusaha menyeka air hujan dari dahi. Sayangnya kau terlalu mabuk untuk mengarahkan tinju tepat kearah muka pria itu, dan malah memukul-mukul udara.

"(Your name)!(your name)! Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak boleh begini! Mengerti? Tatap aku!", pria itu menatap mu dengan tajam sekaligus sorot mata penuh penyesalan dan keputus-asaan, seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu yang terus menggigil hebat.

Tak terasa matamu menjadi sangat berat, dan suara pria yang mengomelimu dan berteriak cemas sejak tadi itu mulai terdengar samar-samar.

"(Your name)!(your name)!"

.

.

.

"(Your name)! Oi, (your name)!"

Kamu melonjak bangun mendengar namamu dipanggil berulang-ulang dengan volume yang bagai halilintar.

Kau usap-usap matamu dengan malas, lalu berusaha membuka mata. Sosok ibu mu yang terlihat remang-remang mulai nampak, sampai pada akhirnya kamu pun bisa sepenuhnya membuka mata.

Kamu mendapati sorot mata ibumu yang terlihat sangat panik. Kamu pun bertanya dengan nada suara malas semalas-malasnya, "Apa bu? Masih pagi..."

Kamu bergeliat baring dan menatap wajah ibumu. Tiba-tiba kau merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah, (your name)! Kita harus bergegas!", ibumu tidak menjawab pertanyaan mu dan melesat pergi terburu-buru.

Waktu itu tahun 835, dan hari itu kau akan merayakan ulang tahun mu yang ke-11. Rasa tak nyaman dalam hatimu tak kunjung hilang, sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari zona nyaman yang adalah tempat tidurmu.

Kamu berjalan menyelusuri lantai kamarmu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan langkah terseret-seret, namun kau tiba-tiba seperti mendengar suara orang sedang bercakap-cakap. Salah satunya suara ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah salah satu pemimpin klan Asia yang hidup di kota bawah tanah distrik Stohess. Waktu kecil dulu ia pernah menceritakan pada mu tentang klan Asia, yaitu klan yang paling ditakuti pemerintah karena suatu alasan.

Kamu mengendap-endap menuruni tangga satu per-satu, saat itulah kamu berhasil menangkap sosok salah seorang lawan bicara ayahmu yang sepertinya memakai seragam prajurit. Mereka Polisi Militer!

Kamu tidak terlalu dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kamu pun tak dapat melihat wajah kedua prajurit yang berdiskusi dengan ayahmu itu, namun kamu dapat melihat ibumu yang berdiri dibelakang. Ia melambaikan tangannya dibelakang punggung ayahmu, mengisyaratkan mu agar pergi menjauh dan bersembunyi. Sayangnya kamu tidak begitu. Namun kamu cukup cerdas untuk tetap bersembunyi dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba kamu mendengar beberapa kata makian yang masih belum pahami terlontar dari mulut salah seorang anggota polisi militer tersebut, sementara seorang lagi mengeluarkan senapan nya. Ayahmu berjalan mundur selangkah bersama ibumu dibelakangnya, ia mulai nampak cemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi "dor!" beberapa kali, dan kamu secara otomatis terlonjak kaget dan memekik seraya menutupi mulut dengan tangan. Air mata perlahan menetes dari matamu. Pada saat yang bersamaan ibumu maju memegangi lengan salah seorang prajurit erat-erat sanbil berteriak histeris, kamu melihat aliran deras air mata di pipinya.

Lalu terdengar bunyi "dor!" lagi, dan tubuh ibumu terjatuh lemas ke tanah, tepat disamping tubuh ayahmu yang berlumuran tanah.

Kamu menutupi mulutmu rapat-rapat sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara kedua prajurit yang baru saja membunuh orang tuamu itu melesat pergi dengan alat maneuver 3D mereka. Kamu berlari kencang ke kamarmu, takut kalau mereka akan masuk dan mencarimu.

Kamu merasa aman sesaat dengan pintu yang dikunci, dan kamu bersembunyi di dalam lemeri pakaian mu.

Namun perkiraan mu benar, dan kedua anggota polisi militer itu sekarang telah memasuki kamarmu melalui jendela.

Kamu memeluk lututmu erat-erat, tubuhmu bergetar ketakutan. Tepat saat itu kau menemukan sebilah pisau kecil dibalik tumpukan baju. Tanganmu yang masih bergetar berusaha meraihnya, dan memegangnya. Kau menelan ludah dalam-dalam dan mengatur nafas. Kau menyeka air matamu dan membuka pintu lemari pelan-pelan, rasa dendam dicampur kesedihan mendalam merasuki setiap sudut dalam tubuhmu dan memberimu ketegaran.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang meraung keras-keras. Kau mengintip dari balik celah pintu lemari yang setengah terbuka, dan kau melihat sekelebat bayangan yang datang menerjang dua anggota polisi militer. Ia menikam salah seorang prajurit itu dengan pisau. Kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia memakai jubah berkerudung.

Tiba-tiba seorang lainnya segera mengeluarkan senapan yang tadi ia pakai untuk merengut nyawa orangtua mu. Kau tidak berpikir panjang dan segera melompat keluar dari lemari, lalu menerjang polisi militer itu dan menghujamkan pisau yang kau pegang tepat di dadanya.

"Crot"

Darah segar menyemprot mengenai wajahmu, dan prajurit itu tumbang ke tanah dengan seragamnya yang berlumuran tanah.

Saat kau menoleh, orang misterius yang membunuh pasukan militer satunya itu sudah menghilang. Kamu melongok keluar jendela, lalu melihatnya berlari menyelusuri jalanan yang masih gelap. Kau langsung berlari turun dan mengejarnya keluar rumah. Kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, sekaligus mengetauhi jati diri "pemuda misterius" yang menyelamatkan. Kalau dia tidak datang waktu itu, entah bagaimana. Mungkin kau bisa menjatuhkan seorang anggota polisi militer dengan satu tikaman pisau, tapi mungkinkah kamu melarikan diri dari seorang lagi yang membawa senapan?

Kamu berhasil mengejar penyelamat misteriusmu itu, dan menarik lengan bajunya. Ia berbalik, lalu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu bersahabat. Kamu mulai dapat memperhatikan sosok wajahnya.

Sekilas ia nampak lebih tua darimu, kira-kira dia seorang remaja yang masih berumur 16 tahun.

"Anu... Te-terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku, k-kakak! K-kalau bisa... Bisakah kakak mengajarkan ku jurus yang kakak pakai barusan?", kau bertanya dengan tergagap-gagap.

Tanpa disangka "kakak penyelamatmu" itu membuka tudungnya, dan menampilkan wajahnya yang halus, dan bisa dikatakan sangar. Matanya yang sedikit sipit bersorotan tajam dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya hitam mengkilat, dan dicukur bagian bawahnya. Penampilannya melengkapi tinggi badan nya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

Ya, dia terlihat berumur 16 tahun dari wajahnya, namun tinggi badannya membuat lelaki itu terlihat setahun kebih tua darimu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Terimakasih udah membaca fic pertama saya disinii~ *bungkuk ala Jepang* Ini orisinalnya co-pas dari Wattpad saya (tertera di profile), semoga sesuai dgn standard panpic panpic yg di aplod disini, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Komentar kritik saran apapun diterima dgn lapang dada, yoroshiku neee /saya mengaku rada wibu

Di Wattpad cerita ini udh ada 5 chapter, tapi proses pemindahan dari web sono ke web sini tidaklah gampang jadi mohon kesabaran nunggu sy mengaplod chapter


	2. Seberkas Masa Lalu

Laki-laki itu menatapmu lekat-lekat seraya berkata, "Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku. Aku tidak mau buang waktu dengan anak kecil sepertimu".

"Tapi!", kau memegangi lengan baju nya lebih erat, lalu melanjutkan bicara, "A-aku mau tanya... Kenapa kakak menolongku?".

Ia mendesah, lalu berbalik menghadapmu. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya kepadamu.

"Jangan dekati aku dengan pakaian berlumuran darah seperti itu! Menjijikan!", ucapnya.

Kamu terlonjak kaget mendengar tegurannya. Kamu merasa agak tersinggung, namun kau menurut dan mulai membersihan wajah, tangan, dan seluruh pakaianmu yang berlumuran darah. Lelaki itu mendengus dan berkata, "Tch", sambil melangkah pergi. Kamu pun tersadar dan segera mengikuti nya.

"Huuh, apa lagi!?", tanyanya kesal.

"Kakak masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Soal kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?"

Kau mengangguk mantap, segala kesedihan dan amarah dalam hatimu berangsur hilang.

Ia mendesah, raut wajahnya melunak. Lalu berkata santai menjawab pertanyaan mu, "Para Polisi militer itu orang-orang bejat yang tidak ber-pri kemanusiaan. Kemarin lusa salah seorang dari mereka menyiksa anggota geng ku. Taunya dia kembali lagi dan aku melihatnya mondar-mandir di daerah sini, lalu aku membuntuti mereka. Dan akhirnya aku melihat mereka memasuki rumahmu, lalu... Kau tau sendiri kelanjutannya..."

Kau termangu-mangu mendengar penjelasannya, lalu bertanya lagi sesaat kemudian, "Bisakah aku tinggal bersama kakak? Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat seperti kakak!".

Ia menoleh kearahmu, sedikit terkejut. Lalu tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Tch, serius? Kau ingin menjadi kuat? Oke, kuajari semua yang kubisa. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau mengerti kalau ingin tinggal denganku".

"Oh, apa itu?", kau bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Kau harus tau caranya bersih-bersih!", tukasnya.

Kamu terbengong sebentar menatapnya, lalu tertawa. Ia menatap mu dengan pandangan heran.

"Oi, apa yang lucu, bocah?", tanyanya agak geram.

"Hahahah, tidak ada, heheheheh... Aneh saja. Tak kusangka kakak perkasa yang baru membunuh seorang polisi militer ternyata seorang maniak kebersihan! Seperti ibuku deh, hahahahahah!", jelasmu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Tch, bodoh! Justru hidup di tempat seperti ini kau harus mengerti pentingnya menjaga kebersihan. Kau mau tinggal denganku tidak?".

"Pfftt, iya iya, aku kan sama maniak kebersihannya dengan ibuku!"

Kalian berdua pun berjalan beriringan menyelusuri gang sempit. Dan kamu dengan manjanya menggandeng tangan "kakak penyelamatmu" itu. Ia hanya mendengus dan tidak menghiraukan mu.

"Ngomong-ngomong...", ucapmu ditengah perjalanan, "nama kakak siapa? Namaku (your name)!".

Ia melirik kearah mu sekilas. Lalu mendesah dan menjawab singkat, "Namaku Levi".

.

.

.

Kamu berlari kencang menerobos orang-orang dijalan, kau tidak peduli walau kau nyaris menabrak setip orang yang kau lewati dan berbagai macam makian kasar telah terdengar ditelinga mu.

Kau bisa mendengar kumpulan orang yang mengejarmu semakin mendekat, mereka juga melontarkan berbagai macam kata makian yang tentunya ditujukan kepadamu.

Kamu tersenyum meledak, dan tiba-tiba berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Kau merapat ke tembok sambil agak menengok dan mengamati keadaan. Kau bisa melihat kumpulan orang yang mengejarmu tadi melintas lewat dihadapan mu, dan sesaat kemudian mendesah puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika keadaan sudah pasti aman, kau merayap keluar dari gang itu dan menyatu dengan kerumunan orang yang lewat.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kamu berhasil mendapat hak untuk tinggal di permukaan dengan memakai uang peninggalan ayahmu. Dengan bekal ilmu bertahan hidup yang kamu pelajari waktu kecil , kamu pun memulai hidup baru di Kota Stohess. Namun karena tidak ada kerabat yang mengurusimu, kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri dengan mencuri milik orang.

Dari semua barang jarahan yang kau jual, ditambah sisa uang peninggalan ayahmu, kau mendapat uang yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah mungil di pusat kota. Rumah yang agak reot dan tua. Namun dengan bantuan uang jarahan mu juga, kau berhasil mengubahnya menjadi rumah layak tinggal yang meskipun berantakan, bisa dibilang nyaman.

Kamu duduk di meja makan mu, menghitung-hitung perhiasan emas yang berhasil kau curi tadi. Itu pun hasil dari kejar-kejaran selama 2 jam lebih dengan sang pemilik toko dan para anak buahnya.

"Cukup untuk makan selama sebulan kedepan...", ucapmu seraya mendesah dan berjalan ke kamarmu yang berada di lantai atas.

Kebiasaan hidup sendiri sejak berumur 14 tahun telah membuatmu semakin mandiri. Namun sejak kecil kau adalah gadis kecil yang baik hati, kalau uang hasil jarahanmu selama sebulan ada yang lebih, kau akan membagi-bagikan nya ke beberapa anak terlantar yang tinggal di wilayah belakang rumahmu. Wilayah kumuh didalam distrik Stohess.

Kamu berjalan malas kearah tempat tidur, lalu melompat keatasnya dengan posisi menelungkup, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdidur lelap karena terlalu lelah.  
Namun kau terbangun dengan cepat karena beberapa saat memudian terdengar suara di pintu.

"Dok dok dok"

Kau mengangkat tubuh perlahan dan menoleh. "Siapa itu! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!", teriakmu kencang sambil masih menelunkupkan badan, dengan harapan orang yang berdiri di pintu depan akan mendengar suaramu.

Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, dan kamu pun terpaksa turun dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata salah satu sahabat karib dan teman geng mu, Anthony datang berkunjung.

"(Your name) kau kemana saja! Lama sekali sihh!?", gerutunya seraya menerobos masuk ke rumahmu. Kamu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa Thony? Kamu tidak bilang ada janji ingin ke rumahku?", ucapmu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Memang perlu?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Kau balas tersenyum pahit sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh pada sahabatmu yang berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Kalian berdua pun duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu kecilmu. Untuk sesaat Anthony memperhatikanmu memegang cangkir teh dan meneguk nya dengan santai, lalu bertanya, "(Your name), cara minum teh mu aneh?".

Kau meneguk teh itu sekali lagi, lalu menoleh heran padanya, "Maksudmu?".

"Yaah, tidak biasanya orang memegang cangkir teh dari mulut cangkirnya... Memang kau sebegitu suka nya kebersihan sampai kau jijik memegang pegangan cangkir nya?", ucapnya tertawa meledek.

"O-oh, begitu...", kau menggaruk belakang lehermu seraya meletakkan gelas diatas nampan.

"Aku pernah tinggal dengan seorang kakak yang sangat suka bersih-bersih, dan dia selalu memegang cangkir dari mulut nya...", jelasmu. Ingatan tentang seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkelebat di pikiran mu sementara kamu bicara.

Anthony menyimak ucapanmu dan termangu-mangu sesaat. Lalu bertanya, "Begitu... Siapa nama 'kakak' ini?".

"Aku lupa...", jawabmu, "tapi yang kuingat kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang...".

Untuk sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan lagi di pintu.

"Huuuh, siapa lagi sihh?", kamu bangkit berdiri dengan geram dan menghetakan kaki seraya berjalan kearah pintu depan.

Ternyata yang dibalik pintu kali ini adalah Eliot. Warn rambutnya yang pirang kontras dengan milik Anthony. Begitu pula warna wata mereka. Yang seorang biru seperti langit dan yang seorang hijau seperti daun.

"(Your name)! Anthony! Kalian harus mengikutiku sekarang!", ucapnya agak panik.

"Wowwow, kenapa buru-buru?", tanya Anthony.

"Aargh, akan kuceritakan nanti. Ayo!".

Kamu dan Anthony pun pergi mengikutinya tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, namun kamu tak lupa menyelipkan sebilah pisau dibalik jaketmu sebelum berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Eliot membawa kalian bertiga berjalan menyelusuri sebuah jalanan sempit berbatu, melewati rumah-rumah kumuh, dan juga sebuah pasar yang tak begitu ramai. Sampai akhirnya Eliot bisa membaca raut wajahmu dan Anthony yang masih kebingungan sejak tadi.

"Wahwah, aku jadi lupa memberi tahu kalian kemana kita akan pergi ya?", tanyanya terkekeh.

Kau dan Anthony hanya tersenyun pahit, dan Eliot pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ehm, kalian ingat beberapa hari lalu waktu aku bilang kalau salah seorang anggota geng kita menemukan pintu masuk rahasia ke distrik bawah tanah yang biasa digunakan pemerintah untuk mengasingkan tahanan?br /Nah! Kita akan mencoba masuk ke distrik bawah tanah lewat sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Harap sabar menunggu proses copas yaaaa. Saya pun lagi berjuang nulis chapter 6 sekarang (iya, chapter sebelumnya saya udh bilang ada 5 chapter)  
Kalo mau cek versi Wattpad-nya (username Wattpad tertera di profil), itu udh nyampe chapter 5

Betewe adakah yg curiga sama OC ku Anthony dan Eliot?

Utk Eliot, bagi pemaing game DOA pasti ngerti maksud terselubung saya, ohohohohohoh  
I mean, udh ada Shiganshina Trio knp ga bikin Stohess Trio? /atuh gajenya


	3. Kembali ke Bawah Tanah

"Kalian ingat beberapa hari lalu waktu aku bilang kalau salah seorang anggota geng kita menemukan pintu masuk rahasia ke distrik bawah tanah yang biasa digunakan pemerintah untuk mengasingkan tahanan? Nah! Kita akan mencoba masuk ke distrik bawah tanah lewat sana!", jelas sahabat berambut pirangmu itu dengan semangat.

Kamu menelan ludah, lalu angkat bicara sesaat kemudian, "D-distrik bawah tanah katamu?".

"Iya!", jawab Eliot bersemangat.

Untuk sesaat kamu dan Anthony tertegun dan ragu terhadap niat Eliot untuk pergi berkunjung ke "tempat tragedi masa lalu" mu itu. Anthony mengerti tragedi yang menimpamu 8 tahun lalu, dan ia sangat paham perasaan mu sekarang.

"Kau yakin, (your name)?", tanyanya sambil menatapmu cemas.

Kamu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum padanya. Kalian pun dengan tenang berjalan mengikuti Eliot yang tampak sangat bersemangat sejak tadi.

Setelah memutari beberapa kompleks bangunan, akhirnya kalian tiba di sebuah wilayah kumuh. Eliot memimpin kalian memasuki sebuah gang, dan diujungnya kalian mendapati sebuah tangga.

"Ini dia! Waktu aku kesini 2 hari lalu pintu masuk nya dijaga. Tapi kurasa sekarang aman-aman saja.", ucap Eliot.

Berbeda dengamu yang sangat membenci kehidupan di distrik bawah tanah, Eliot justru sangat tertarik. Bagi Eliot para penduduk yang hidup dibawah tanah itu sungguh memprihatinkan dan ia rindu memberi kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk mereka. Kamu dan Anthony salut dengan cita-citanya itu, oleh karena itu kamu memberanikan diri untuk berjalan turun ke lorong yang gelap gulita itu.

Untungnya Eliot menyiapkan obor bersamanya. Ia menyalakan obor itu agar kalian bisa turun dengan aman. Lorong yang gelap itu mengarah ke sebuah gerbang batu raksasa, dan seberkas cahaya remang-remang mulai relihat di ujung terowongan.

"Wah, terowongannya tidak terlalu panjang ya?", celetuk Anthony begitu kalian mendekati pintu keluar. Kamu hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan.

Yang pertama kali kamu lihat adalah langit-langit batu yang nampak bercahaya seperti bintang di langit malam. Kamu terbengong-bengong takjub melihat pemandangan itu, namun rasa takjub mu segera pudar karena saat kamu melihat kebawah, yang kamu lihat adalah perumahan dan bangunan-bangunan kumuh.

Kamu berjalan menyelusuri suatu gang yang tak terlalu sempit bersama kedua temanmu, sedang perhatianmu tertuju pada suasana kumuh disekitarmu.

"Kenapa... Keadaan begitu berbeda dari 8 tahun lalu?", pikirmu iba.

Benar saja, keadaan distrik bawah tanah itu sangat berbeda dari 8 tahun lalu. Kompleks perumahan tempatmu tinggal dulu jauh lebih bersih dan terawat ketimbang rumah-rumah yang kaulihat sekarang. Semua bangunan tampak kumuh dan tua.

"Wahh, lihat (your name)...", ucap Anthony seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakmu.

Kamu menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Anthony, dan kamu mendapati sebuah keluarga kecil yang duduk bersandar disebuah dinding.

Kamu tak tahan lagi, lalu berlari menghamipiri mereka. Kamu merogoh sebuah kantong kecil yang selalu terikat di pinggangmu, menumpahkan beberapa keping uang logam ke atas tanganmu, lalu memberikannya ke sang ayah dari keluarga kecil yang terlantar itu.

"Ini untuk memberi makan keluarga anda, pak. Semoga cukup.", ucapmu dengan senyuman hangat.

Pria setengah baya itu hanya terbengong menatapmu, lalu ke tumpukan uang yang kau berikan badanya. Lalu balik menatapmu lagi. Kamu hanya kembali tersenyum ramah dan berjalan pergi bersama kedua temanmu.

"Kasihan sekali mereka, berapapun uang yang mereka hasilkan tak akan cukup untuk mendpat hak tinggal di permukaan...", ucap Eliot iba.

Kamu mengangguk setuju seraya melambai pada anak kecil keluarga tadi.

Kalian pun terus berjalan. Sampai suatu ketika, kalian mulai memasuki kawasan bangunan yang nampak lebih kumuh. Dari jauh kamu dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat. Dan tak disangka, beberapa dari mereka polisi militer!

"Thony! Eliot! Sembunyi! Ada polisi militer!", ucapmu dengan agak berbisik.

Mereka berdua segera menyadari keberadaan para prajurit tersebut dan cepat-cepat menyelip kebalik tembok bersamamu. Kalian mengintip dari balik tembok dan berusaha mendengarkan perdebatan orang-orang tersebut.

Sekilas kalian dapat mendengar seruan bapak-bapak setengah baya yang dikepung polisi militer tersebut, "Mohon maaf bapak polisi militer, tapi sudah saya katakan. Saya tak sanggup menempuhinya sekarang! Tolong berikan saya lebih banyak waktu!".

"Tch, tidak bisa! Kami tak peduli kalian rakyat atas atau bawah! Pajak tetap harus dibayar! Serahkan uangnya atau kuberi pelajaran kau sekarang!", ucap salah seorang polisi militer sambil menodongkan senapannya kearah bapak yang malang itu.

"Cih! Seenaknya saja! Mereka hanya babi-babi bejat yang cuma mau uang rakyat!", gerutu Anthony sambil agak berbisik.

Kamu menatap para polisi militer itu dengan geram. Dan kenangan pahitmu muncul kembali dalam pikiranmu tanpa diundang.

"Polisi militer... Mereka yang telah membunuh orangtua ku masih belum bertobat, dan sekarang memeras uang dari kaum kalangan bawah! Takkan kuampuni mereka!", ucapmu sambil melesat keluar dari persembunyian mu.

"(Your name)! Tunggu!", teriak kedua temanmu bersamaan. Namun kau tak mempedulikan mereka.

"Permisi, tuan-tuan polisi militer. Tolong dengarkan pria tua yang malang ini, berikan dia perpanjangan waktu untuk membayar utangnya.", ucapmu menahan amarah.

Para anggota polisi militer itu berbalik kearahmu.

"Wah wah, nona yang tak diundang ini juga mau diberi pelajaran rupanya...", ucap salah seorang dari mereka seraya memegang tanganmu.

Amarahmu langsung meluap begitu melihat senyuman usil di wajahnya. Kamu langsung balas memegang tangan kiri prajurit itu. Belum sempat anggota polisi militer itu bereaksi, kamu memelintir tangannya dan dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Anggota-anggota polisi militer itu terkesiap kaget, lalu salah satu dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi dan menerjang kearah mu.

"Dasar wanita kurang ajar!", teriaknya sambil melayangkan tongktnya dan hendak memukul kepalamu. Namun kamu cepat-cepat mengelak dan mengeluarkan pisau andalanmu dari dalam kantong.

Anggota polisi militer yang hendak memukulmu itu tidak mewaspadai gerakan cepat mu itu, dan kamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyabet lengan kanan nya yang memegang tongkat. Polisi militer itu berteriak keras kesakitan sehingga menjatuhkan tongkatnya, sementara tiga rekannya yang lain mulai terlihat ketakutan.

Pada saat itu lah Anthony dan Eliot keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sisa kalian bertiga, sekarang kita seimbang kan?," ucap Eliot.

"Itu pun kalau kalian sanggup melawan kami, kami berdua bersenjata juga lho?", tambah Anthony.

Ketiga polisi militer yang terdesak itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian salah satu angkat bicara, "Sudah! Kami tidak akan buang-buang waktu berduel dengan berandal rendahan macam kalian. Ingatlah pak tua, kau masih punya utang yang harus dibayar!".

Ketiga polisi militer itu pun membopong 2 orang prajurit lainnya dan tergesa-gesa pergi. Kamu memandang mereka dari jauh sambi tersenyum puas.

Namun ada 2 sosok lain yang sedang bersembunyi dalam bayangan yang menyaksikan semua kejadian itu diam-diam, dan tidak satu pun dari kalian menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Wah, boleh juga yah cara gadis itu bertarung", bisik salah seorang sosok itu pada rekannya.

"Cih, iya. Dengan kehadiran para pembangkang itu reputasi kita bisa terancam..."

"Haha, tapi kan semua orang tau kau bisa bertarung lebih baik daripada nona muda itu."

"Huh, sudahlah! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi mereka. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, Farlan..."

"Haha, iya. Selain mengajari Isabel cara menggunakan alat maneuver 3D kan?"

"Tch, apalagi kalau bukan itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Info, di wattpad sekarang ada 6 chapter

Wiuh, yg disini ketinggalan ya? wkwkwkwkwk

Mohon sabar~ Minggu dpn saya libur jadi banyak waktu ngegarap fic, yeyyyy

Dan betewe sapa ya tuh nongol do akhirrrrr, fufufufu. I know you've been waiting for this *smirks*

Utk sekarang sampai sini sajaa...

Segala komen, saran, kritik saya terima dengan iklas

Thanks for rading!~


	4. Kenangan Pahit

"Ingatlah pak tua, kau masih punya utang yang harus dibayar!".Ketiga polisi militer itu pun membopong 2 orang prajurit lainnya dan tergesa-gesa pergi. Kamu memandang mereka dari jauh sambi tersenyum puas.

Sesaat kemudian pria tua yang kamu tolong tadi menghampirimu dan berkata, "Oh, terima kasih banyak nona muda. Tanpamu mungkin mereka sudah membunuhku".

"Sama-sama pak. Mereka tidak seharusnya memeras uang dari rakyat miskin... Apa mau mereka sih?", balasmu.

"Yaah, begitulah polisi militer... Uang dari rakyat di permukaan sepertinya tidak cukup bagi mereka...", ucap pria tua itu.

Kamu memandang pria tua itu iba, dan sekali lagi kamu merogoh isi kantong kecil di pinggangmu, namun kali ini kamu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berukir yang terbuat dari emas.

"Jual lah gelang ini pak, mungkin bapak akan mendapat cukup uang untuk melunasi utang bapak.", ucapmu seraya menyodorkan gelang emas mu ke pria tua itu.

"Aah, kau baik sekali nona muda... T-tapi".

"Sudahlah pak, aku... Juga tidak mau melihat gelang itu lagi...".

Pria itu masih terbengong-bengong menatapmu, sambil menyelipkan gelang itu kedalam saku celananya. Kemudian sesaat kemudian pria tua itu angkat bicara lagi, "Oh iya, aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di sekitar sini, dari mana asal kalian?"

Kalian pun saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, lalu Anthony angkat bicara, "Ehm, kami dari permukaan, pak..."

"Apa? Permukaan?!", tanya pria tua itu kaget.

Kalian bertiga mengangguk perlahan. Untuk sesaat pria tua itu termangu-mangu tanpa mengucapkan suatu patah kata pun, lalu berkata lagi dengan nada lebih pelan, "Anu... Kalau bapak boleh beri saran ya... Mungkin sebaiknya kalian pulang saja."

Kamu memandang bapak itu heran. Tapi bapak itu segera melanjutkan, "Wilayah ini tidak aman, terutama bagi kalian yang berasal dari permukaan sana."

"T-tapi... Itu, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Eliot penasaran.

"Di dareah sini sangat berbahaya," jawab pria itu, "kabarnya, ada komplotan preman yang sering membuat keributan di sini..."

Kamu menelan ludah, lalu saling bertatapan dengan kedua teman mu.

"Seram juga ya...", ucap Anthony seraya menatapmu dan Eliot cemas.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya pak, tapi menurutku kami akan baik-baik saja! Selama ada (your name) bersama kami! Ya kan, (your name)?", ucap Eliot sambil merangkulmu. Kamu tertawa sedikit seraya balas merangkul sahabat mu.

"Aah, nona muda yang pemberani ini ya... Memang sih, kau sungguh baik hati dan berani. Tapi kumohon kalian berhati-hati ", ucap pria itu dengan cemas.

Kalian semua mengangguk mantap, lalu berpamitan dengan pria tua itu. Kalian pun kembali berjalan berdampingan menyelusuri sebuah kompleks perumahan.

Namun sepertinya tindakan nekatmu yang melompat keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung adu senjata dengan polisi militer itu cukup untuk membuat jantung kedua sahabatmu hampir copot dari tempatnya. Ditengah perjalanan, Anthony yang sejak tadi menahan untuk berbicara akhirnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Oi, (your name)! Tindakan mu tadi itu bisa membuatmu terbunuh tahu!", bentak Anthony, ia memegang bahumu dan menatapmu cemas.

"Iya! Kau beruntung mereka tidak mengeroyokimu bersamaan!", sahut Eliot sama cemasnya.

Kamu janya tersenyum lembut pada mereka. "Tapi pada akhirnya kita berhasil mengusir mereka kan?", ucapmu.

Kedua sahabatmu menatapmu dengan agak gelisah, namun kamu tersenyum lembut penuh keyakinan.

"Nah, sejak tadi kan Eliot yang memimpin di depan, sekarang giliranku! Ayo jalan!", ucapmu bersemangat.

"E-eh, iya!"

Kedua sahabatmu pun berjalan mengikutimu, dan kamu berjalan tenang di depan mereka. Eliot berjalan mengikutimu tanpa curiga sama sekali, namun Anthony merasa tidak enak. Kalian berjalan meninggalkan wilayah elit, memasuki kawasan yang jauh lebih kumuh dari sebelumnya. Kamu berjalan seolah sudah mengenal daerah itu dengan tenang, sementara Eliot pun sudah mulai cemas.

"Uhm, (your name)? Kita kemana?", tanya nya.

"Entah...", jawabmu sambil mendesah, "tapi kuharap tempat itu masih disana..."

Perkataan mu itu membuatnya bingung, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus berjalan mengikutimu. Untuk sesaat ia menoleh kearah Anthony, dan ia bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang penuh kegelisahan.

Kalian terus berjalan, dan bangunan-bangunan yang kalian lewati pun makin bertambah kumuh. Sesaat kemudian kamu berjalan makin cepat, dan akhirnya berlari. Tak terasa pelupuk matamu mulai basah oleh air mata, dan pandangan mu tertuju pada suatu deretan rumah tua.

"(Your name), tunggu!", teriak Eliot yang tergesa-gesa berlari mengikutimu bersama Anthony.

Berbagai ingatan, pahit, manis, sedih, bahagia, berkelebat silih berganti dalam benakmu, sementara air matamu mulai bercucuran. Eliot dan Anthony yang tertinggal di belakang melihatmu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah, dan berjalan memasukinya. Keduanya juga masuk beberapa saat sesudahmu, dan yang pertama mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruang tamu dengan perabotan lengkap, yang tentunya sudah berdebu.

"Wah, ini seperti rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun ya", ucap Eliot seraya berjalan menyelusuri ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka masuk lebih dalam dan mendapatimu berdiri mematung didepan sebuah meja. Kamu berdiri bercucuran air mata sambil memandangi sebuah figura, didalamnya terdapat foto sebuah pasangan muda. Sang pria tersenyum gagah, sedangkan sang wanita terlihat anggun dan lembut. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum bahagia.

Anthony dan Eliot berjalan mendekatimu. Keduanya menatapmu iba, dan Anthony meletakkan sebelah tangannya di punggungmu.

"(Your name), i-ini... Rumahmu ya... Anthony sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku...", ucap Eliot.

Kamu mengangguk tanpa bersuara, lalu menyeka air matamu perlahan.

"Mereka orangtua mu ya...", ucap Anthony sambil ikut memperhatikan bingkai foto yang kamu pegang.

"Hm", gumam mu.

"(Your name), aku sunggyh menyesal...", ucap Eliot.

"A-aku juga", sahut Anthony.

"Nn, tidak apa-apa", ucapmu lembut, "Jujur saja aku rindu mereka, sangat rindu... Tapi ketika aku menghujamkan pisau ke tubuh anggota polisi militer itu, aku berjanji. Pada diriku dan juga orang tua ku, juga kakak yang telah menyelamatkan ku hari itu..."

Eliot dan Anthony tertegun, suatu semangat dan tekad yang kuat tiba-tiba meluap di hatimu. Mataku berbinar-binar dan kamu berkata dengan mantap, "...Kalau aku akan menjadi kuat! Aku tak boleh jadi anak cengeng yang hanya bisa meratap seharian! Dan suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu!".

"Tapi, (your name), siapa sih sebenarnya 'kakak' yang selalu kau sebut-sebut itu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya sama sekali", sergah Anthony yang diserbu rasa penasaran.

"Iya, apa kalian sudah kenal lama?", sahut Eliot.

Tak terasa wajahmu terasa panas dan berubah kemerahan, kamu menunduk tersipu-sipu sambil menjawab kedua orang yang penasaran itu, "E-eh, s-sebenarnya aku hanya hidup dengannya selama 3 tahun... Selama itu dia mengajariku cara bertarung, cara bertahan hidup, dan juga berbagai macam pekerjaan rumah. Ia juga yang mengajari ku banyak tentang kehidupan dunia atas. Ia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, meskipun orangnya memang sangat kasar dan bisa tidak sopan...". Kamu tenggelam dalam lamunanmu sesaat seiring kamu bercerita.

"Hmmm...", Anthony termangu-mangu mendengar ceritamu. "Tapi... Siapa namanya?"

Kamu tersadar dari lamunanmu, dan sekelebat bayangan laki-laki berambut hitam kembali terngiang dalam ingatanmu. Tapi ia tidak tersenyum, dan justru menatapmu dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus agak memelas.

Kamu berpikir keras untuk sesaat, semua ingatan yang tak rumpun itu bagai potogan puzzle yang tersebar dalam pikiran mu.

"A-aku... Lupa..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Chapter 4! Yg udh baca sejauh ini makasih yaaaa, saran kritik komentar kalian saya terima! Just info, chapter berikutnya ganti POV :)  
Yg mau baca versi wattpad bisa cek username saya di profile yaaaa. Udh ada 6 chapter disana. Proses pemindahan fic hampir selesai jadi chapter 5, 6 bentar lagi tak publish

Utk sekarang mohon yg sabar~

Arigatou gozaimasu!

 **PS** : Yg libur tengah semester sapaaaaaaa! bagi yg ngga libur semangat yaa


	5. Bimbang

"Bruk"Suara debuman keras itu memekakkan telinga ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anak berambut merah itu merintih kesakitan sesaat sebelum duduk menatapku, dan malah menyeringai lebar. Dengan agak sebal aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berkata kepadanya, "Rekor baru, kau berhasil tahan sampai 1 menit... Tapi ini masih belum cukup Isabel, mulai lah lebih serius dari sekarang..."

"Uaaaa, asyik! Artinya aku ada kemajuan kan?! Iya kan, kak?!", ucap bocah yang bernama Isabel itu dengan ceria.

Aku tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Yahuuuuu! Terima kasih, kak Levi!", bocah itu menghambur kearah ku dan memeluk ku erat.

Aku pun terpaksa balas merangkul tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya erat. Ia tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan ku. Saat itulah kami mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Aku pun melepaskan Isabel dari pelukan ku dan berjalan kearah pintu, tak lupa aku meraih sebilah pisau yang selalu tergeletak di meja untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku bersandar di tembok dekat liang pintu sambil mendengarkan baik-baik irama ketukan pintu itu.

"Yap, pasti dia", pikirku, lalu membuka pintu.

Benar saja, rekan ku yang cerdas itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menjinjing sebuah kantongan yang terlihat lumayan besar dan berat di tangan kanan nya.

"Selamat datang Farlan...", desis ku tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun.

Sekilas wajah rekan kepercayaan ku, Farlan, terlihat kecewa. Mungkin karena aku tidak membalas senyuman nya.

"Wah... Aku sudah kelelahan setelah mencari makanan seharian, tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan tidak ramah seperti itu", celetuk nya dengan nada bercanda.

"Hei Farlan, dengar ya, tadi aku mencapai rekor baru loh waktu latihan menggunakan alat maneuver 3D! Aku hebat kan!", seru Isabel dengan bangga ketika kami berjalan beriringan ke ruang tengah.

Ia hanya terkekeh tanpa menunjukan ketertarikan sedikit pun. Isabel yang keras kepala pun mengikutinya, berharap diberi tanggapan.

"Farlan! Kamu mendengar ku tidak sih?!", serunya tepat didekat telinga Farlan.

"Iya ya! Suaramu itu sekeras bunyi terompet tahu!", gerutu Farlan. Ia berjalan kearah dapur kecil kami yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terawat, berapa kali pun kubersihkan. Itu karena meskipun Farlan tahu cara memasak, ia tak sanggup membersihkan kerusuhan yang ia buat. Karena itulah ia hanya menyengir aneh saat aku memelototinya.

"Iya ya, aku akan berusaha tidak terlalu berantakan kali ini...", ucapnya terkekeh-kekeh. Aku hanya mendengus pelan sambil membantunya membongkar isi karung raksasa yang ia bawa itu.

"Kau akan memasak apa hari ini?"

"Ehm, entah ya... Hari ini aku berhasil mendapat beberapa potong roti, kentang, dan 3 ikat daging babi segar. Kurasa aku hanya akan mengolah daging babi nya agar bisa dimakan, lalu membuat sup kentang. Kau bisa tolong aku mengupas kentang-kentangnya Levi?"

"Oh, dengan senang hati...", jawabku.

Aku langsung mengangkut karung penuh berisi kentang itu dan memindahkannya ke atas meja makan. Ku ambil pidau dapur yang tergeletak disana, lalu mulai mengupas kulit kentang itu satu-persatu. Farlan yang sedang menyalakan api untuk memasak melirik kearah ku dan tersenyum.

Aku selesai mengupas semua kentang itu hanya dalam beberapa menit. Selanjutnya kentang-kentang itu kuserahkan ke Farlan untuk dijadikan sup. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tungku besar diatas kompor dengan api berkobar, dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian tercium bau lezat sup kentang yang mengundang selera.

"Sekarang kita menunggu", ucap Farlan seraya tersenyum padaku dan Isabel.

Dan kami pun duduk bersama di ruang tamu seraya menunggu sup nya matang. Farlan merogoh kantongan dalam tas yang dibawanya tadi, lalu menumpahkan beberapa koin emas diatas telapak tangannya. Aku dan Isabel turut memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Belum cukup, ya...", desah ku seraya menatap wajah nya yang nampak lesuh seketika. Ia mengangguk pelan tanpa berkata apapun.

"K-kita hanya harus bekerja keras kan?! Aku yakin kok, pasti kita akan tinggal di permukaan suatu hari nanti! Iya kan, kak?!", seru Isabel seraya menatapku dengan sorot mata yang begitu memelas, sampai aku pun tak sanggup lagi menatapnya.

"Yah... Pasti...", desisku seraya menoleh kearah lain, berusaha menghindari pandangan bocah itu.

Sesaat suasana jadi hening. Kami tak berkata apapun lagi untuk waktu yang lama, sampai pada akhirnya Farlan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Waah, sup nya matang!", ujarnya seraya menoleh kearahku dan Isabel.

"Yeyyy!", seru Isabel seraya berjingkat ke dapur, ia membantu Farlan mengeluarkan peralatan dapur dari dalam lemari.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengikuti bocah itu, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk tenang menunggu Farlan menata meja. Ia meletakkan sebuah panci besar ditengah meja, sedang Isabel memberiku sebuah mangkuk dan sepasang sendok garpu. Sup kentang Farlan memang cocok untuk perutku yang sedang kelaparan, apalagi jarang sekali kami bisa makan sup seperti ini.

Saat kami sedang asyik menyantap sup kentang itu, sekilas bayangan seorang gadis berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu, kira-kira sudah 8 tahun lamanya kami berpisah. Tapi aku masih ingat suara tawanya, segala macam ekspresi wajah yang dibuatnya, bahkan betapa cerdas dan berbudi baiknya dia.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih berdebat dengan diriku sendiri, tentang apakah aku merindukannya atau tidak.

Sekilas ku tangkap suara Isabel dan Farlan yang berceloteh sambil makan, entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Tapi pikiranku masih terfokus pada sosok bocah itu.

Mungkin hidupnya sudah lebih baik disana, dan ia pasti tidak ingat padaku lagi...

Namun perasaan dendam dan benci itu pasti akan menggerogoti ku setiap kali aku mengenangnya. Tak terasa aku meremas sendok di tangan kananku sebegitu keras.

Lamunanku terbuyar begitu pintu depan digemplang lebar dengan suara keras. Terlihat seorang laki-laki muda dari balik pintu dengan raut muka kelelahan, namun sepertinya bersemangat.

"Mana kakak ketua!?", ujar Brian, anak buah ku yang langsung menerobos masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ohohoh, ini dia chapter 5

Betewe aku bingung nih, jaman ACWNR tu masak diatas semacem perapian gt ato kompor yah, takut nya ya gt. Maksudku sih kompor yg guede ky di manga itu lo, pas Kenny ngunjungin Kuchel. tp itu kayanya perapian bkn tmpt masak :v

Pokoknya bingung deh

Sekedar info, di wattpad udh ada 7 chapter! Ntar lagi author aplod yaaa. Yg mau baca versi wattpad bisa cek username saya di profil

Trims yg dah baca. Komentar saran kritik saya terima.


End file.
